Sexy Valentine
by Cha ChrisMon
Summary: Seokjin ingin merayakan valentine kali ini dengan sesuatu yang berbeda bagi Namjoon sang kekasih. Bukankah memberikan cokelat sudah terlampau biasa? Kenapa Seokjin tidak mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Siapa tahu kali ini ia bisa ikut mencicipi nikmatnya merayakan valentine. / NamJin BTS / GS / OS / Lemon.


**SEXY VALENTINE**

 **by Cha ChrisMon**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **Kim Seokjin (GS)**

 **Min Yoongi (GS)**

 **slight VKook**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS, AU, typo(s), misstypo(s) dan hal lainnya yang tidak disadari oleh author.**

 **.**

 **Its NamJin fanfict.**

 **The casts all belong themself, i am just an ordinary fan who use their name for my story.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

Seokjin menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya yang terlapisi _lip gloss_ berwarna merah muda lembut. Sesekali ujung salah satu jemarinya berakhir dalam hisapan kecil dari bibirnya yang mengerucut. Kim Seokjin—wanita cantik berumur 26 tahun yang biasanya selalu dengan mudah mengulas senyuman manis di kala berbincang, kini bahkan lebih terlihat seperti tidak menyadari situasi sekitarnya.

"Jinnie~" Suara lembut dari Yoongi sang sahabat baik semenjak sekolahnya tersebut menyadarkan lamunannya, atau bisa kita bilang Seokjin sedang gelisah.

"Hm, Yoongi-ya?" sahut Seokjin tak fokus. Kelopak matanya mengerjap cantik nan polos di saat bersamaan.

"Ada yang merisaukanmu? Kau bahkan tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan topik para _trainee_ baru yang aku latih. Biasanya kau selalu bertanya macam-macam tentang mereka."

"Aaa—hmm tidak, aku tidak ada apa-apa," tukas Seokjin berusaha tersenyum walau terlihat sekali sedikit terpaksa hanya untuk menenangkan sahabat mungilnya yang sudah mengerutkan kening dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Jangan berbohong. Kau kira aku kenal dirimu baru sehari dua hari? Jangan bodoh, Seokjin Sayang. Aku bahkan tahu kapan keperawananmu diambil oleh si Kim _monster_ itu," desis Yoongi mengejek.

"Yak! Kenapa yang kau ingat duluan malah hal itu sih?!" pekik Seokjin tak terima dengan rona merah serentak menyebar di wajahnya.

Ohh Kim Seokjin sungguh manis sekali. Seandainya si Kim _monster_ itu ada di sini saat ini juga sudah pasti dirinya sudah ditarik pergi menuju ruangan sepi agar Seokjin bisa ia nikmati hingga puas.

"Kenapa? Itu kan memang benar," sergah Yoongi dengan santainya meminum _vienna coffee_.

"Tapi ini tempat umum, Yoongi! Bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar?!" seruan tertahan dari Seokjin mengingatkan jika mereka sekarang sedang berada di _restaurant_ tak jauh dari tempat Yoongi bekerja. Memang awalanya Seokjin yang menyarankan agar mereka bertemu untuk berbincang-bincang karena Seokjin merasa mendadak pusing memikirkan sesuatu.

Yoongi mendengus geli. "Kita berada di salah satu sudut. Meja di depan dan samping kita kosong bahkan untuk beberapa meja selanjutnya. Suaraku saja sekecil ini untuk apa dirisaukan ada yang mendengar atau tidak."

Seokjin menghela napas pasrah meyadari ia kalah telak. _Restaurant_ ini memang sedang sepi pengunjung, tunggu beberapa jam lagi hingga memasuki waktu makan siang sudah pasti dengungan pembicaraan terdengar di sana sini.

"Sekarang katakan padaku. Ini baru pukul sembilan pagi dan kau sudah mengajak bertemu. Beruntung jadwalku dimulai jam sebelas."

"Kau malas bertemu denganku ya?"

"Bukan begitu. Kau memang memangkas jam tidur pagiku jadi langsung saja ada apa?" tanya Yoongi tak sabar seraya menyuap _omelette rice_ sebagai sarapannya.

"Hmm... Yoongi apa kau tidak merasa suasana di sekitar kita sekarang berbeda? Di jalanan, pertokoan sampai acara televisi saja sedikit-sedikit membahas sesuatu," ujar Seokjin sengaja berbelit-belit untuk memulai.

Yoongi terdiam sesaat, memperhatikan suasana _restaurant_. Akhirnya Yoongi menyadarinya karena banyaknya warna merah muda bertebaran di mana-mana. Bahkan gambar berbentuk hati serta rangkaian kata manis juga tertera di sekitar kaca.

"Aaa— _valentine_."

"Iya."

"Lalu?"

"Kira-kira, menurutmu apa yang Namjoon sukai untuk _valentine_ kali ini? Aku sudah pasti memberinya cokelat. Hanya saja rasanya kurang karena akhir-akhir ini memang aku lagi senang membuat kue dan cokelat kecil untuk Jungkook sepupunya Namjoon."

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu tidak fokus, kurang konsentrasi bahkan seperti orang frustasi begini?" tanya Yoongi memastikan.

"Iya," jawab Seokjin dengan polosnya, bibirnya mengerucut kembali hingga Yoongi ingin sekali melempar sendok agar bibir menggoda Seokjin kembali normal.

Tidak. Yoongi bukannya tergoda, malah merasa jijik. Ingat Yoongi itu wanita, mempunyai segala hal yang sama seperti milik Seokjin. Kecuali jika si Kim _monster_ yang melihatnya. Tentu _monster_ itu langsung menyerang sahabatnya tersebut.

"Ya sudah kau tambahkan saja nyanyian saat memberikan cokelatnya. Kau kan pintar menyanyi," usul Yoongi asal.

"Sungguh saran yang tidak bagus sekali," ejek Seokjin.

"Kalau begitu kau bercinta saja dengannya. Itu sudah termasuk hadiah yang bagus walau hampir setiap hari kau melakukannya dengan si Kim _monster_ , ia pasti akan tetap merasa senang."

Hampir saja Seokjin kembali berteriak. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah rencana muncul dalam pikirannya. Senyuman tipis terukir pada wajah cantiknya. Seokjin pikir ia siap untuk hadiah spesial Namjoon dua hari lagi.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **Dua hari kemudian.** _ **Valentine's day**_ **.**

Kim Namjoon.

Kim _monster_. Panggilan khusus dari Yoongi. Ada alasan mengapa sahabat terbaik Seokjin memberikan panggilan tersebut. Karena Kim Namjoon akan berubah menjadi _monster_ di saat-saat tertentu apalagi jika di hadapan seorang Kim Seokjin.

Dan Seokjin yang menjabat sebagai kekasih dalam hati menyetujui hal tersebut.

Namjoon memang seorang pria tampan dengan rahang tegas, hidung mancung dan tatapan mata yang tajam. Ditunjang tinggi badan yang melebihi Seokjin, bahu yang lebar, beserta otot-otot tubuhnya yang tercetak jelas. Sungguh pria Kim tersebut merupakan idaman para kaum hawa.

Namun terkadang akan terlihat pula sisi manis dari pria itu. Namjoon yang jika tersenyum akan terlihat lesung pipinya. Sudah pasti termasuk orang yang ramah.

Hanya saja jika ia sudah marah dan kontrol emosinya sudah menghilang maka Kim Namjoon dengan aura dominan beserta tatapan dingin menusuknya akan merajam setiap orang yang menatapnya. Apalagi jika Namjoon telah mengeluarkan suara beratnya, apa yang ia katakan tidak boleh ada penolakan. Kim Namjoon tidak pernah bermain-main saat ia merasa ada hal yang tidak bisa ditolerir.

Aura kejantanan yang mendominasi itu pula yang selalu dibawa Namjoon saat pria itu menginginkan Seokjin dalam rengkuhannya. Di mana keduanya akan bergelung dalam kehangatan memabukkan beserta tekanan dan sapuan halus dari penyatuan tubuh mereka. Seokjin akan selalu terbuai jika seorang Namjoon telah menjadi _monster sex_.

Seokjin tidak bisa melawan. Seokjin pikir untuk apa melawan jika ia pun menikmati segala permainan Namjoon. Lagipula kekasihnya itu tidak pernah berbuat kasar.

Namjoon bukan penikmat BDSM begitupula dengan Seokjin. Hanya saja ketahanan Namjoon dalam bercinta mengakibatkan Seokjin yang sering terlihat bagaikan orang sakit setelah mereka menuntaskan hasrat. Entah bagaimana libido Namjoon selalu terpancing hanya dengan melihat sosok seorang Seokjin. Karena itu lah Yoongi selalu menyebut Namjoon dengan sebutan _monster_.

Sudahlah tidak perlu membahas betapa perkasanya Namjoon di ranjang. Kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti.

Kini kembali pada Namjoon yang sedang menunggu Seokjin pulang dari acara pertemuannya dengan Yoongi. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai hari beranjak sore. Hari ini Namjoon memang pulang lebih cepat sesuai permintaan Seokjin. Sungguh pas karena ia merasa lelah dengan berkas-berkas yang menumpuk pada mejanya sehingga membutuhkan kekasih cantiknya secepat mungkin atau ia akan berubah gila.

Dengan secangkir kopi dan televisi yang menyala menampilkan acara musik, Namjoon menikmati sore hari di apartemen miliknya dan Seokjin.

Tak lama suara pintu dibuka dan tertutup terdengar.

Aaahh Kim Seokjin cantiknya telah pulang. Senyuman lebar mengembang di wajah tampan Namjoon memperhatikan wanitanya berjalan mendekati dirinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Ah? Kau sudah pulang, Namjoon?"

"Sudah dari tadi. Kau lama sekali," ujar Namjoon mencium bibir ranum Seokjin sekilas.

Tawa halus Seokjin terdengar. "Lama darimana? Biasanya juga aku yang menunggumu pulang kerja. Itu lebih lama, Sayang."

"Jadi apa aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu malam ini?" tanya Namjoon walau ia sudah memperkirakan jika ini berhubungan dengan hari _valentine_. Setiap tahun kekasihnya itu akan seperti ini.

"Ohh, iya. Kau tunggu di sini sebentar, oke," perintah Seokjin berjalan cepat menuju dapur. Membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan sebuah cokelat berbentuk hati. Kemudian ia mencari kotak yang telah ia siapkan untuk menaruh cokelat tersebut di dalamnya.

Setelah siap. Seokjin kembali menuju ruang bersantai mereka. Duduk manis di samping Namjoon yang masih mempertahankan sebuah senyuman yang sangat disukai Seokjin.

"Selamat hari valentine, Kim Namjoon." Seokjin memberikan cokelat beserta kecupan untuk pria-nya.

"Ahh apa ini cokelat seperti yang kau ajarkan ke Kookie kemarin?" tanya Namjoon mengingat-ingat kalau tidak salah sepupunya kemarin sempat bermain ke _apartement_ mereka untuk meminta Seokjin membantunya membuat cokelat untuk pemuda yang ditaksirnya.

Namjoon tersenyum geli membayangkan gadis cilik yang dari dulu selalu menempel padanya kini telah berusia 17 tahun dan telah mengalami masa-masa jatuh cinta pada teman sekolah.

"Bukan. Tentu saja berbeda," ucapan Seokjin membuyarkan lamunan singkatnya.

"Boleh kubuka?"

"Tentu."

Namjoon membuka tutup tempat cokelat berbentuk hati tersebut, dengan segera aroma kopi sedikit tercium olehnya.

"Rasa kopi?"

"Iya. Kau sangat suka dengan kopi. Jadi aku menambahkan sedikit bubuk kopi untuk rasa pahit. Begitu pula dengan lelehan coklat di bagian luarnya," ujar Seokjin disertai senyuman manisnya.

Namjoon langsung mencium bibir Seokjin dengan cepat dan kuat saat menyesap bibir merah wanita itu sebagai tanda terima kasih. "Kau memang paling tahu kesukaanku." Sebelah matanya mengedip tanda menggoda.

Benar saja rona merah menyebar di pipi mulus Seokjin tanpa tertahan. Kemudian Seokjin teringat sesuatu dengan senyum yang terkulum di antara gugup, ia berbisik pelan, "Hmm masih ada satu hadiah lagi untukmu, Namjoon."

"Apa? Satu lagi?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa rasanya seperti ulangtahun? Padahal kupikir cokelat saja sudah cukup."

Seokjin menggeleng ringan. "Aku ingin sesuatu yang berbeda untukmu. Anggap saja perayaan karena tanggal pernikahan kita sudah ditentukan."

Namjoon terdiam sesaat menatap Seokjin yang wajahnya kini semakin merah padam. Sial. Seokjin terlalu manis untuk dilewatkan. Namjoon jadi tidak fokus antara ingin kekasih cantiknya tetap diam di tempat untuk segera ia cium kembali atau membiarkan rencana memberikan hadiah yang entah apa tersebut untuknya.

Namun Namjoon ingin menghargai usaha Seokjin yang telah menyiapkannya. Jadi Namjoon berkata, "Oke bawa kemari hadiah _valentine_ -ku yang berikutnya. Aku tidak sabar."

"Kau harus menunggu. Tidak boleh mengikutiku atau menghampiriku. Tunggu dengan tenang. Oke?"

Begitulah, Seokjin langsung beranjak pergi menuju kamar tidur mereka setelah memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat yang bagi Namjoon tidak terasa apa-apa. Hingga pria itu merengut karena merasa jika ia harus menunggu sedikit lama untuk mendapatkan hadiah berikutnya.

Tahu begini, lebih baik tadi ia tahan saja Seokjin-nya tersayang dan lupakan hadiah berikutnya. Tanpa selera untuk mencicipi cokelatnya, ia letakkan begitu saja di meja depan televisi.

Dengan hembusan napas kasar, Namjoon mencoba menenangkan dirinya, atau yang sebenarnya menenangkan kejantanannya yang sempat terbangun dan sedikit memberontak. Namjoon semakin mengerang saat menyalakan televisi kembali dan langsung melihat empat anggota _girl group_ yang sedang menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan lirik, " _Shake it, oh, shake it~_ "

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Seokjin muncul dengan _lingerie_ transparan berwarna pink lembut. Dengan tali tipis penahan beserta pita tepat di bagian tengah payudaranya yang membusung indah sebagai pengikat, mampu menutupi payudara namun tidak untuk bagian lainnya yang terbuka lebar karena model _lingerie_ yang dimaksudkan untuk mempertunjukan tubuh polos sang pemakai.

Dan yang membuat gairah Namjoon semakin menggila saat melihat penutup sang surga duniawi.

" _Damn_!" geram Namjoon melihat _panty_ Seokjin yang ber- _type_ _crotchless_. Di mana bagian bawah tepat area vagina tidak memiliki penutup. Sedangkan pantat hingga pinggul Seokjin hanya terbalut kain tipis dengan hiasan pita panjang yang terlihat manis di sampingnya.

"Ohh sialan. Kau benar-benar menggodaku, Sayang," bisik Namjoon dengan suara seraknya yang mampu menggetarkan tubuh Seokjin, hingga rasanya Seokjin telah melupakan rasa malunya dengan menginginkan dirinya segera berada dalam rengkuhan pria itu.

"Hadiah _valentine_ -mu yang berikutnya, Kim Namjoon."

Ini lah keberuntungan yang diterima Namjoon dengan membiarkan Seokjin meninggalkannya walau tadi ia sempat mengumpat karena tidak sabar. Hadiahnya kali ini sesuatu yang sangat spesial. Hadiah terbaik dari seluruh hari _valentine_ yang telah ia jalani.

"Mendekat kemari, Sayang." Suara Namjoon memberat akibat gairah yang meningkat pesat.

Menarik Seokjin dalam rengkuhan tangannya, membuatnya terduduk di atas pangkuan dirinya. Memperhatikan wajah tanpa _make up_ , rambut indahnya yang tergerai dibuat berantakan menimbulkan kesan polos dan seksi di saat bersamaan.

"Karena kau hadiah milikku. Aku berhak melakukan apapun padamu 'kan, Sayang," bisik Namjoon seraya menciumi aroma feminim yang menguar dari leher Seokjin.

"Tentu saja," sahut Seokjin sedikit mendesah kala lidah Namjoon membelai kulit lehernya.

"Kalau begitu, kau masih memiliki sisa cokelat kental?"

"Ah, iya masih. Ada di dalam lemari es."

Seokjin mengernyit bingung melihat Namjoon beranjak menjauh dan pergi menuju dapur. Namjoon lalu mengambil botol yang berisi cokelat kental. Pria itu kembali menuju Seokjin yang masih duduk manis, terdiam mengamati apa yang akan diperbuatnya. Dengan sedikit menyeringai Namjoon menuangkan cokelat tersebut pada jari-jemarinya. Membiarkannya sedikit menetes membasahi karpet di bawahnya.

Mendadak Seokjin mengerti maksud dari sang kekasih. Bola matanya melebar saat Namjoon menekuk kedua kakinya lebar-lebar, membuat vagina polosnya kini terlihat jelas tanpa perlu melepas _panty_.

"Tahan kakimu, Sayang," perintah Namjoon dan dengan napas tertahan Seokjin menurutinya.

"Aahhh~"

Desahan halus meluncur begitu saja saat Namjoon mengelus vaginanya dengan gerakan sensual. Jari jemari pria itu yang telah lengket akibat cokelat yang terus saja dituangkan kini beralih pada vagina Seokjin yang diolesi dan dirangsang tiap bagiannya. Apalagi ditambah dinginnya cokelat yang dirasa kulit sensitifnya. Mengirimkan getaran geli sekaligus nikmat.

Seokjin semakin tidak tahan menahan erangannya saat klitorisnya di sentuh dan dipermainkan dengan diputar-putar. Tanpa sadar Seokjin telah membuka kedua kakinya semakin lebar seakan meminta perlakuan lebih.

Namun Namjoon dengan seenaknya berhenti begitu saja membuat Seokjin mengeluarkan erangan protes. Menatap Namjoon yang kini malah membaringkan tubuhnya di atas karpet, tepat di depan sofa.

"Kemari, Sayang." Namjoon menarik tangan Seokjin yang terjulur di dekatnya. Masih menatap bingung.

"Bawa vagina manismu itu ke atas mulutku. Aku ingin mencicipi hadiahku sambil tiduran," ujar Namjoon dengan suara beratnya penuh godaan berusaha bersabar. Ia ingin perlahan menikmati kado _valentine_ miliknya ini.

Seokjin mendengus pelan melihat cara bermain Namjoon yang memang terkadang tak biasa. Namun setelahnya ia mengulum senyuman nakal. _Well_ permainan Namjoon tetap saja luar biasa menyenangkan bagi dirinya yang telah tunduk dalam gelora bercinta.

Seokjin berdiri dengan cepat di atas wajah Namjoon, mengakibatkan cokelat mengalir di pahanya. Semakin Seokjin menurunkan tubuhnya mendekati wajah Namjoon, semakin lebar pula kaki Seokjin mengangkangi wajah pria itu hingga vaginanya tepat di mulut Namjoon.

Namjoon menyeringai melihat pemandangan di atasnya. Mulutnya langsung melahap vagina sang kekasih dengn rakus, lidahnya bermain-main di luar vagina Seokjin terlebih dahulu.

"Ohhh~ Joonie~ mmmhhh," lenguh Seokjin saat Namjoon menjilat dan menghisap vaginanya.

Jemari lentiknya memegang rambut Namjoon, sementara kedua kakinya yang melemas seiring rangsangan hebat yang diterimanya berefek pada pahanya yang tanpa sadar menjepit kepala Namjoon. Seolah tak ingin pria itu menghentikan kegiatannya.

Sebagai gantinya dia memaju mundurkan badannya, sehingga menyebabkan kepala Namjoon tambah tertekan dan megikuti gerakan Seokjin hingga Namjoon mencengkeram kuat pinggul Seokjin agar tidak bergerak lagi.

"Eunggghh~ Namjoonieee~ahh " desah Seokjin saat Namjoon yang masih bermain di vagina Seokjin walau cokelat yang menempel telah bersih. Namun lidahnya tetap memutar-mutar mengelilingi klitorisnya.

Dan Seokjin semakin menggelinjang ketika Namjoon menghisap klitorisnya lalu mengulumnya. Memainkannya di dalam mulutnya. Namjoon tambah bergairah saat mendengar desahan yang mengalun dari kekasih cantiknya itu. Namjoon ingin mendengar lebih dan jari tengahnya kini telah ikut bermain memasuki lubang hangat vagina Seokjin.

Jemari Namjoon bermain dengan cepat mengaduk-aduk liar di dalam lubang hangat yang terasa semakin licin. Sedikit memainkan jari seperti menggelitik hingga Seokjin memekik nikmat bercampur geli.

"Aaakhhh~!"

Gairah Seokjin semakin naik. Tubuhnya terasa panas, aliran keringat mulai bermunculan membasahi tubuh. Dan akhirnya tubuhnya mengejang saat orgasme itu tiba tak tertahan.

Tubuhnya melengkung beberapa detik, tangannya mencengkram rambut Namjoon kuat-kuat, sementara dapat dirasakan oleh Seokjin bagaimana cairan vagina-nya menetes keluar. Tubuh Seokjin bergetar saat ia mendapatkan klimaksnya.

Dengan lemas tubuh Seokjin jatuh ke depan hingga posisinya kini menungging. Namjoon segera melepaskan diri dari bawah Seokjin sebelum wajahnya benar-benar diduduki sang kekasih.

Seringai yang tersemat di bibir Namjoon kini melebar. Apalagi saat mata tajamnya mendapati pemandangan indah, bongkahan padat dan menantang dari pantat Seokjin membuat kejantanannya sudah memberontak keluar. Namjoon menurunkan resleting celananya dan membuka _underwear_ -nya hingga kejantanannya dengan bebas memunculkan diri. Tegang, besar dan berurat. Ia melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang masih terasa mengganggunya dalam menikmati tubuh sang kekasih.

Namjoon memperhatikan tubuh bagian belakang Seokjin yang masih mengenakan _lingerie_ berbahan lembut, namun Namjoon yakin kulit putih kekasihnya jauh lebih lembut. Dan serentak keinginan menciumi seluruh tubuh wanita itu muncul. Namjoon melepaskan kaitan pita _lingerie_ pada payudara Seokjin, membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Begitu pula dengan _crotchless panty_ , ia robek begitu mudahnya.

Untuk permulaan agar Seokjin mengerti jika ia ingin melanjutkan permainan mereka. Maka Namjoon mulai menggerakan kedua tangannya langsung menyentuh kulit mulus sang kekasih. Meluncur membelai perlahan nan sensual di mulai dari pinggul, menyusuri garis punggung, bahu sempit yang selalu Namjoon sukai lalu turun ke bawah ketiak hingga terasa oleh pria itu payudara bulat nan kencang menggantung dengan indah. Namjoon meremasnya perlahan, sedikit memantul-mantulkannya kemudian menjepit puting payudara Seokjin di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, membuat wanita itu semakin mendesah kencang.

Seokjin masih bertahan agar dapat menahan tubuhnya yang kini kembali merasa panas dengan kedua lengan kecilnya. Ditambah ia merasakan hawa panas yang menguar dari hembusan napas Namjoon yang kini mendekati lehernya. Namjoon menyibak rambutnya ke arah kanan sehingga ia leluasa mempermainkan belakang telinga dan leher sebelah kiri Seokjin, di mana bagian itu lah salah satu yang paling sensitif. Titik rangsangan yang akan semakin melemahkan Seokjin dalam kuasa Namjoon.

Benar saja erangan bernada manja terdengar terus-menerus bersamaan dengan liarnya lidah dan bibir Namjoon mengecapi permukaan kulit leher Seokjin yang kini semakin bergetar dalam rengkuhan satu tangan Namjoon yang melilit pada perut rampingnya untuk membantu menahan tubuh Seokjin yang kian melemah, kalah oleh gairah yang meledak-ledak.

Tanpa memperhatikan kondisi Seokjin yang masih terlihat lemas. Namjoon bangkit dari atas Seokjin untuk kembali meremas kedua pipi pantat Seokjin. Sekaligus mempersiapkan kejantanannya yang semakin menegang. Kejantanannya yang telah terbiasa dengan vagina Seokjin dengan cepat dapat menemukan pintu masuk surgawinya.

SLEB!

"Aakkhhh!"

Seokjin berteriak saat penis besar Namjoon masuk ke dalam dirinya hingga tubuhnya tersentak dan kembali bergetar hebat tak dapat menahan kuasa bagaimana kejantanan itu tiba-tiba saja mengisi penuh dirinya. Ia dapat merasakan kejantanan Namjoon yang masih terdiam mencoba merasakan himpitan dan cengkraman lembut dari dinding-dinding vagina Seokjin yang hangat.

Tapi kini Seokjin yang merasa tidak tahan untuk didiamkan begini saja. Ia merasa jika vaginanya merasa sangat gatal untuk segera dipermainkan oleh penis besar itu.

"Namjoonie~ ayo bergerak~" desak Seokjin menggoda.

Saat itu lah Namjoon tahu jika dirinya dipersilahkan bermain sesuka hati. Sudah pasti Seokjin tidak akan bisa menolak.

Dengan hasrat seks tak terbendung, Namjoon mulai memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya di dalam vagina Seokjin. Dirasakannya vagina sempit itu semakin menjepit kejantanannya membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

"Ahhhh! Akh~ akh~ akh~ nnggghh—Namjoonie~"

Seokjin langsung mengeluarkan suara mendesah, sesekali menyebut nama pria yang tengah menggagahinya tersebut begitu kejantanan Namjoon bergerak liar menghujam vaginanya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergoyang-goyang dibuatnya. Terutama payudaranya yang termasuk besar terus terguncang-guncang dan berputar-putar. Mendengar desahan Seokjin, Namjoon semakin menggila. Ia sungguh puas menyaksikan kekasihnya mengerang tak karuan tanda Seokjin menikmati kejantanannya.

Dari belakang, Namjoon dapat melihat payudara ranum yang bergerak-gerak itu seolah menantang dirinya. Namjoon tak tahan untuk tidak merengkuh keduanya dengan tangannya. Begitu berada dalam genggamannya, payudara itu segera diremas-remasnya sedikit keras. Hingga Seokjin merasa semakin nikmat, kepalanya tersentak ke belakang membuat Namjoon dapat melihat betapa menggairahkannya paras kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu sensual. Dengan mata sayu hampir terpejam, terkadang menggigit bibir bawah disela desahan yang meluncur bebas.

Oh, _God_! Namjoon sungguh mencintai seorang Kim Seokjin!

Namjoon berhenti bergerak sesaat. Ia merubah posisinya dengan kejantanan masih terbenam dalam vagina Seokjin. Ia membawa Seokjin menaiki sofa, membawa dirinya serta kekasih cantiknya itu untuk berbaring miring. Punggung Seokjin kini menempel erat pada dada bidang Namjoon yang dialiri keringat. Tangannya bergerak di tengah-tengah kedua paha Seokjin yang putih mulus.

Kejantanannya belom bergerak membuat Seokjin yang tidak sabaran sedikit menggerakan pinggulnya. Namun Namjoon menahan gerakan Seokjin dengan tiba-tiba mengangkat satu kakinya ke atas dan menahannya. Sehingga vagina Seokjin yang masih menyatu dengan kejantanan Namjoon terlihat jelas.

Namjoon mulai bergerak kembali dengan cepat. Seokjin menjerit kencang seiring hentakan tubuh keduanya yang seirama. Namjoon menahan bagian depan tubuh Seokjin agar kerapatan tubuh mereka tidak merenggang seraya mengusap dan meremas payudara Seokjin yang turut bergerak-gerak membuatnya gemas.

Namjoon semakin liar menggerakan kejantanannya mengakibatkan vagina Seokjin didera rasa ngilu sekaligus nikmat. Dengan napas keduanya yang semakin memburu, Namjoon kini menyerang tengkuk putih wanita itu dan bagian belakang telinganya. Dengan rakus Namjoon menjilat, menciumi serta menghisap kulit Seokjin sampai menimbulkan ruam-ruam kemerahan.

Aroma percintaan semakin menguat, hawa panas semakin terasa. Keduanya menikmati persatuan tubuh, tak ingin segera berakhir. Bahkan Seokjin paham jika hari ini bukan hanya Namjoon yang puas dengan hadiah _valentine_ -nya, tapi juga dirinya yang puas akan keperkasaan Namjoon.

Kejantanan Namjoon tak henti-hentinya menghantam dalam tubuhnya, melampiaskan seluruh napsunya yang entah kapan akan surut. Namjoon membuktikan jika dirinya betul-betul pria jantan dan perkasa. Sampai akhirnya tubuh Seokjin menegang, jepitan dinding vaginanya menguat, saat itulah Seokjin memekik dengan desahan puas mengalami orgasme keduanya.

Sungguh saat itu Seokjin merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Namun Namjoon hanya memberikannya jeda sesaat untuk menenangkan diri. Pria itu lalu meneruskan aksinya karena ia masih jauh dari selesai. Ia masih belum puas merengguk kepuasaan yang mampu diberikan kekasihnya itu.

Namjoon membawa Seokjin dalam posisi berdiri. Berusaha agar kejantanannya tidak terlepas. Namjoon menyandarkan punggung Seokjin yang lemah pada dada bidangnya. Kemudian ia meraih kedua telapak tangan Seokjin, memberikan sebuah remasan kecil dan mengalungkannya ke belakang lehernya sendiri.

Seokjin sungguh terlihat begitu seksi dengan kedua payudaranya yang membusung akibat tarikan lengannya. Kedua tangan Namjoon telah memeluknya kembali dari belakang sebagai penahan tubuhnya. Permainan panas kembali dimulai ketika Namjoon mengecup leher jenjang Seokjin dan meremas kencang dua payudara, bersamaan dengan kejantanannya kembali melesak masuk ke dalam liang kewanitaan Seokjin.

Pekikan keras Seokjin langsung menggema. Desahan dan erangan meluncur semakin keras daripada saat permainan mereka tadi. Ia sungguh tidak kuat menahan sensasi nikmat, sakit dan geli secara serentak ketika titik-titik sensitifnya diserang secara brutal.

Hentakan-hentakan yang semakin dalam dan kuat pada vaginanya membuat Seokjin kewalahan. Namjoon telah lepas kontrol, pria itu terus memacu kecepatannya bergerak liar untuk mengobrak-abrik liang kewanitaan wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Namjoon masih memacu kejantanannya dalam kecepatan gila. Seokjin merasa payudaranya sedikit nyeri karena terus menerus memantul liar akibat gerakan Namjoon. Dan Seokjin merasa sedikit lagi. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi hingga ia sampai—

"Aaaaaakhh!"

Orgasme ketiganya secepat kilat menghampiri dirinya. Namjoon semakin mengetatkan rengkuhan pada tubuh sang kekasih, diiringi remasan kuat disalah satu payudara yang terasa mengeras.

Namjoon berhenti sesaat walau kejantanannya tidak mau menunggu untuk kembali beraksi. Pria itu terkekeh geli, "Kau lemas, Sayang?" tanyanya hanya untuk menggoda kekasih hatinya tersebut.

"Dasar monster." Seokjin mendengus kuat.

"Aku belum selesai," bisik Namjoon disela menciumi leher Seokjin, kedua tangannya telah bergerak meraba-raba payudara dan klitoris wanita itu.

Namjoon membawa Seokjin melangkah mundur sampai mereka terduduk dan Seokjin berada pada pangkuannya.

"Aku tidak mau di atas. Aku lelah, Joonie~" rengek Seokjin menolak untuk mengendalikan permainan.

Namjoon mengecup puncak kepala Seokjin. "Tenang saja. Sebagai sebuah hadiah _valentine_ -ku, kau cukup diam dan biarkan aku yang memainkanmu, Sayang."

Saat itu lah Namjoon menidurkan tubuh Seokjin kemudian salah satu kaki jenjang itu ia renggangkan hingga Seokjin kini terlentang dan posisi Namjoon duduk di antara paha yang terbuka lebar. Kejantanannya berdenyut kala melakukan hal itu, seakan dipelintir dan diremas karena pergerakan mengubah posisi Seokjin tetap mempertahankan kejantanan Namjoon bersarang di dalam vagina itu.

Namjoon menekuk kedua kaki Seokjin ke atas lalu menahannya. Dan Namjoon mulai bergerak memacu kejantanannya lagi dengan cepat karena sudah habis kesabarannya sedari tadi. Ia mencengkram kuat kedua kaki Seokjin. Sedangkan tangan wanita itu memegang bantal sofa kuat-kuat sebagai penyalur rasa nikmat.

Namjoon bermain sesuka hatinya. Seokjin dapat merasakan tempo permainan Namjoon yang terkedang menghentak penuh kelembutan dan bisa tiba-tiba berubah begitu kasar dan liar hingga dirinya sulit bernapas. Akibatnya kini tubuh Seokjin menggeliat hebat. Tangannya terulur meminta Namjoon memeluk dirinya. Seokjin ingin merasakan bagaimana tubuh keduanya yang basah oleh keringat menempel dan saling bergesekan.

Namjoon dengan senang hati melepaskan kedua kaki Seokjin untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil wanitanya. Keduanya menatap satu sama lain, pancaran penuh cinta dan hasrat saling beradu pandang. Namjoon mencium Seokjin serentak dengan kejantanannya yang menghentak kuat. Tubuh keduanya bergoyang seirama, saling memeluk erat.

Jemari Seokjin meremas rambut dan leher Namjoon. Memberikan belaian ringan pada bahu kekar pria itu membuatnya mendapatkan tusukan yang semakin menggila pada vaginanya yang telah basah akibat orgasme berturut-turut yang diberikan Namjoon. Dan Seokjin kira tak lama lagi ia akan mendapatkan orgasmenya yang selanjutnya.

Hangat napas Namjoon yang memburu sungguh terasa karena mereka masih berciuman dan saling melilitkan lidah. Gesekan antar kulit keduanya merupakan rangsangan terbesar disela kenikmatan hujaman demi hujaman kejantanan Namjoon yang begitu liar.

Sedikit lagi. Seokjin merasa sedikit lagi ia bisa merasakan orgasme mendatanginya. Vaginanya telah berkedut kencang, terasa gatal dan nikmat. Dinding vaginanya menekan, meremas kejantanan Namjoon agar tidak terlepas.

"Aakhh! Namjoonnhh—"

"Keluarkan saja, Sayang," bisik Namjoon serak, ia pun merasakan nikmat pada kejantanannya setiap kali Seokjin akan klimaks. Begitu ketat dan hangat di bawah sana.

"Lebih cepat," pinta Seokjin terengah.

Saat Namjoon memulai bergerak lebih untuk memuaskan Seokjin, tiba-tiba saja bel pintu berbunyi nyaring dan gedoran pintu terdengar keras.

"SEOKJIN _EONNIE_! NAMJOON _OPPA_! BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriakan cempreng dari suara familiar mengacaukan gerak keduanya yang seketika berhenti.

"JEON JUNGKOOK?!" pekik keduanya bersamaan.

"Sialan bocah itu!"

"Namjoon! Berhenti!"

"Sebentar lagi!" geram Namjoon berusaha mempercepat tusukannya. Ia berusaha mengeluarkan spermanya secepat mungkin walaupun sesungguhnya ia masih bisa menahannya hingga setengah jam ke depan.

"Nngggh~ Namjoonie~" rengek Seokjin bercampur desahan saat Namjoon bagaikan kesetanan menghujam kejantanannya pada liang kewanitaan Seokjin. Dirinya juga sudah tidak kuat.

Hingga akhirnya tubuh keduanya menegang hebat. Namjoon menumpahkan spermanya bersamaan dengan Seokjin mendapatkan klimaksnya.

"AARRGGGHHHH!"

Sperma Namjoon mengalir deras menuju rahim Seokjin, menimbulkan perasaan hangat pada tubuh keduanya. Pelepasan mereka begitu intens dan pastinya di rasa sangat hebat walau situasi mereka sedikit terdesak karena gedoran di pintu belum berhenti.

Ya, Tuhan... Seokjin lemas dan tidak sanggup untuk bergerak sedikitpun. Seokjin merasakan Namjoon mencium tengkuk dan juga lehernya. Menghirup aromanya di sana, dalam-dalam. Kemudian, tubuhnya semakin ditarik bangun sampai ia berada pada pangkuan Namjoon. Pria itu mendekap tubuhnya erat dan posesif. Masih dengan milik Namjoon di dalam kewanitaannya.

"Ini hebat. Terima kasih hadiahnya, Sayang," bisik Namjoon, kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggul sang kekasih.

Seokjin terkekeh lemas, ia berusaha rileks bersender pada dada bidang Namjoon. Merasakan degup jantung sang pria yang membuatnya tenang. "Kau membuatku berani melakukan hal seperti ini untuk pertama kalinya."

"Lebih menyenangkan bukan? Kita lakukan lagi. Mungkin saat natal kau bisa memakai kostum santa yang seksi."

"Kita lihat nanti."

Namjoon mengecup pelipis dan pipi Seokjin yang masih merona merah. Seokjin hendak berdiri tapi Namjoon masih menahannya.

"Kau tidak dengar Jungkook sudah tidak sabar? Bisa-bisa kita didatangi tetangga jika ia terus berisik seperti itu," ucap Seokjin mengingatkan.

Namjoon menggerutu tak jelas, melepaskan kejantanannya yang telah mengecil—walaupun tetap saja terbilang besar. Ia bangkit untuk menggendong Seokjin ke dalam kamar tidur mereka, lalu memasuki kamar mandi. Menurunkan Seokjin tepat di dalam _bathtub_.

"Kau cobalah untuk membersihkan diri. Biar aku yang mengurus bocah nakal yang satu itu."

Begitulah, hari _valentine_ ini berakhir dengan Seokjin yang menikmati waktunya dalam hangatnya air yang telah ditambahkan _bathbomb_ beraroma lavender. Dan Namjoon yang mulai menceramahi Jungkook di ruang makan—karena ruang bersantai mereka masih kacau dengan cairan lengket dimana-mana beserta aroma seks tercium jelas. Kini Jungkook mengerti, hanya bisa menunduk terdiam dengan rona merah di mukanya.

Sial. Jungkook kan tidak tahu jika ia mengganggu malam panas kakak sepupunya itu.

Setelah puas diceramahi sampai telinganya ikutan memerah karena Jungkook membuat ribut apartemen Namjoon hanya untuk memberi kabar jika Taehyung—teman sekelasnya sudah menerima cokelat _valentine_ beserta meningkatnya status mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Jungkook buru-buru kabur. Tidak. Ia tidak tahan di _apartement_ itu. Bagaimanapun juga aroma yang tidak pernah ia cium tersebut membuatnya tidak betah.

Selepas kepergian Jungkook. Namjoon langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi dimana kekasih tercintanya berada.

 _Well_ , kali ini ia yakin tidak akan ada yang mengganggu. Jadi biarkan Namjoon menuntaskan hasrat bercintanya hingga entah sampai kapan.

 _Oops_! Rupanya _valentine_ belum berakhir.

Mari kita doakan yang terbaik bagi Kim Seokjin agar selamat dari seorang Kim monster.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **THE END**

 **AN:**

 **Hallooo ini Ff NamJin pertamaku. Semoga para penggemar NamJin menyukai ff ini yaaa.**

 **Dan buat beberapa orang yang uda nanyain kapan ff Meanie lanjut. Aku mau minta maaf banget karena belom update juga. Sebenernya dari awal tahun ini aku berencana insap dari dunia permesuman. Sampe dua hari lalu diingetin uda deket valentine. Dan karena kelamaan insap, feel Meanie sempet menghilang. Jadilah aku coba beralih ke Namjin dan aku emang suka banget sama NamJin.**

 **Jadi... karena uda terlanjur batal insapnya. Aku bakal coba nyelesein ff Meanie yang ketunda. Aku harap kalian sabar (pake banget).**

 **Terima kasih buat yang uda mau baca ff ini. Kalo bisa tolong sempatkan Review juga yaaa.**

 **Edisi beli dan makan cokelat sendirian, 14 Februari 2018.**

 **By**

 **Cha Chrismon**


End file.
